Kelly's new life
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Kelly never married Zack Kelly is about to marry her high school sweetheart Todd Winfield. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : **Kelly is about to marry her high school sweetheart Todd Winfield( he was mentioned in the episode breaking up is hard to undo, Zack says he's a "friend who drives a Ferrari and looks like Mel Gibson")._

_I thought I should mention that this is my first story ever!_

_**Chapter 1 – Meeting the family:**_

" _Gosh Todd I can' t wait to meet your sister." Squeaked Kelly_

"_And she can' t wait to meet you she just can' t believe that we dated for 6 whole months and she never met you." Said Todd_

_Kelly and her soon to be husband Todd were on their way to meet Todd's older sister Megan. When they arrived Kelly was shocked at the size of the house that stood right in front of her._

" _Wow I never expected your sister to live in a house bigger than your parent's." laughed Kelly_

"_Come on let's get this over with" said Todd_

" _You're making it sound so negative" added Kelly_

" _Hello?" asked the maid_

" _Hi Rosetta" answer Todd_

_Rosetta, the maid, took Todd and Kelly to the living room, which is where Megan was – waiting. When they stepped into the room Kelly started to think that this room alone was the size of her home. _

" _Finally, you made it. I was beginning to think you got lost or something." Megan said (sarcastically) _

" _Ya well we almost did" added Todd " Megan I'd like you to meet your future sister in – law, my fiancée Kelly. Kelly this is my older sister Megan."_

" _Hi it's great to finally meet you"._

" _Hi. So tell me Kelly how does it feel to know you're getting married to one of the richest sons in the world?" teased Megan_

" _Pretty darn good actually" replied Kelly _

_A few hours later Todd and Kelly left Megan's house and drove home._

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it's quite lame and simple but the next will be more exciting and hopefully it'll be up soon. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: (Kelly never married Zack) **Kelly is about to marry her high school sweetheart Todd Winfield (he was mentioned in the episode breaking up is hard to undo, Zack says he's a "friend who drives a Ferrari and looks like Mel Gibson"). _

_I thought I should mention that this is my first story ever!_

_**Chapter 2 – The Wedding:**_

"_I can't believe that Kelly's getting married" said Lisa_

"_I know she's so young, but then again she does love Todd and Todd does love her." answer Jessie _

"_Enough chit chat ladies we've got a lot to do before this wedding starts, after all we are the bride's maids" said Megan._

_And at that the three bride's maids got on with their duties._

_In the other room where the three best men were getting ready –_

" _I still can't believe that Kelly is getting married in about an hour and you are too much of a chicken to tell her that you still have strong feelings for her." Said Slater_

"_Oh Slater when will you finally learn that they're not feelings…" answer screech_

"_Yes, thank you screech" replied Zack_

"_He's in love with her" finished screech._

"_SCREECH" _

"_What….. it's the truth preppy"_

" _Look, I've told you about a million times I'm not going to ruin Kelly's wedding day just because of some stupid feelings that will go away in the next two weeks." Replied Zack making very clear that the conversation was over._

_When the guys had finished getting their tuxes on they went to the chapel to find the three bride's maids in quite a troubled situation, they had to bring Kelly's bouquet to her and get the cake ready and get everyone seated and all the pictures done. The guys decided that helping out with the duties was fair so Slater and Screech went to get the cake, Megan, Lisa and Jessie got everyone seated and Zack went to deliver the bouquet to Kelly._

_Zack knocked on the door before entering to make sure he didn't walk into a situation that would mess up the whole day. He entered to see a very nervous Kelly pacing around in her gown._

"_You ok?" asked Zack_

"_uh…. ya I think so, I mean I'm doing the right right?"_

"_Ya if you love him then yes I guess you are." Answer Zack_

_All of a sudden Kelly started to feel butterflies in her stomach she didn't know if she did love Todd, at the moment ,looking at Zack standing there right in front of her, she felt like she didn't but she did love Zack. Kelly felt like she was making the biggest mistake in her life but she had to be sure, she walked up to Zack and kissed him._

"_Where is Zack, all he had to do was bring the bouquet up to Kelly and come back?" asked Slater _

"_Maybe he needed a bathroom break" said Screech _

"_Why don't you two go look for him, then go get the groom the wedding should be starting soon and us three will go get the bride." Said Jessie_

"_Ok" said Slater as he and Screech began to leave._

_Megan, Jessie and Lisa were right outside the door of Kelly's room at this point. Jessie opened the door two see two people making out on the couch right in front of them._

"_God you two couldn't have waited a couple hours until your honeymoon, could you?" asked Megan_

"_Wait" said Jessie "that's not Todd"_

"_That's ZACK" finished Lisa_

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have only one last chapter in this story and it should be up soon. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I have another chapter and this one is definitely the last one :_

_Chapter three – The Aftermath:_

"_What is going on here?" asked Megan_

"_Uhhh, well…. She got her flowers" answered Zack trying to see if a joke would lighten up the expressions on their faces._

"_Zack this isn't funny, I mean this Kelly's wedding day she's supposed to get married TO TODD" said Jessie _

_And that's when it hit them Kelly- well she would have to go out there in front of all those people and tell Todd that she couldn't do it and Zack- he had just ruined a perfect day for Kelly, and Todd._

_In the chapel the piano player was playing every song he could remember, even songs that weren't right for weddings, anything. Finally Slater shows up…._

"_We are so sorry for the delay but it seems the bride is having a little problem and one of the best men is missing, but don't panic everything will be alright in the meanwhile talk amongst yourselves."_

_Kelly comes into the room that Todd is in…._

"_Hey how are you doing" asked Kelly trying to be casual _

"_Fine considering the fact that Zack is missing and there's a rumor going around the church saying that you're having second thoughts about the whole thing, by the way isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?" answered Todd " there is going to be a wedding isn't there". Todd could tell there was something strange about the way Kelly was standing there in her wedding dress looking nervous._

"_Todd we need to talk"…._

_About half an hour later Kelly came back into her room asked Zack to get his car and meet her in the front of the church. Zack did it he was curious but he wasn't about to ask why. As soon as he left Kelly asked her bridesmaids to tell everyone that the wedding was off, they were all stunned but they guessed she knew what she was doing so they went. Megan left Jessie and Lisa to the task as she went to check on her brother. Kelly changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that she had come in, and drove away with Zack._

_Jessie and Lisa came into the chapel and were attacked by about ten thousand questions all coming from very confused and impatience people. They rushed to the front of the chapel took the mic and said…_

"_Everyone we're afraid we have some bad news, see the bride was having a big case of cold feet and well… she recently ran off with one of the best men. We're sorry to tell you but it seems like there won't be a wedding here today after all." _

_By now Zack and Kelly were well on their way to Las Vegas, where they planned to hide out and figure out what they were going to do. Nobody knew where they were going so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding them and they even turned off their cell phones so that they could be cut off from everyone. Once there they rented a hotel room with two beds but instead they got a room with one bed and two bathrooms. Kelly knew that her parents would be upset with her especially her father. Zack knew this would be awkward for him and Kelly so he decided that he would sleep on the floor._

_Kelly didn't sleep at all that night though, all she could do was think about what she had to do now, she had broken Todd's heart. She knew what she wanted though, she wanted to go with Zack pick up where they had left off before, see Kelly and Zack were going steady and they were getting quite serious but then Todd came and Kelly left Zack for him._

_Kelly's father was home either calling Kelly or pacing around trying to find out why she did what she did, her mother was pretty upset about Kelly walking out on him then and there but she was happy that Kelly realized it before she went trough with the wedding and had 2 kids or something like that. _

_Zack's parents couldn't believe that he was the reason she stopped the wedding. They too were trying to get a hold of Zack or Kelly and get some explanation at least, but there was no such luck._

_Weeks later Zack and Kelly finally each called their parents and told them where they were and what they had decided to do. But the news shocked EVERYONE, even their friends. Zack and Kelly had decided to Elope while they were in Las Vegas and then they went to the Hawaiian hideaway for their honeymoon._

_I was thinking of doing another story but my schedule is quiet packed so I'm not sure. I'll defiantly write a new story if I get alot of reviews!_


End file.
